catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Danny/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190307004247
Danny Voiced by: Scott Bakula An orange tomcat with dreams of becoming a Hollywood star. *Adorkable: His optimism and energetic dancing and singing, makes him quite adorable. Also, when he becomes a couple with Sawyer after he realizes what she meant about the new item on his list "Get the girl". *Ascended Fanboy: His dreams of making it big in Hollywood. He had to work a lot harder for it than he had imagined, though. *Badass Adorable: A cute, friendly little cat who manages to make his and dreams of all his friends come true and even manages to fight off MAX. *Batman Gambit: The ending number, "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," is a perfect example. By this point, Danny has realized how egotistical and cheating Darla really is. So he sets this whole audition up by first pretending to honor her, then tricking her into saying that she arranged a special live show with animals for the audience, and then whatever cheating Darla comes up with when the show starts, he coaches the other animals to go along with it. This results in the most spectacular audition in cinema history, and Darla outing herself as the one who flooded Mammoth Studios and then getting fired. *Beware the Nice Ones: Danny is overall a kind-hearted and sweet cat, but if you go too far in your cynicism or attempt to hurt him, he can and will lose his patience and get serious with you. Just ask the more cynical animals and Max. He does this three times in the film. **He glares at Cranston and Frances when they express exasperation at his confusion at getting only one line. **During the flood, he gets sick of putting up with Sawyer's harsh and criticizing attitude and decides to throw her attitude right back at her. **Later, during the climax, when Max attempts to murder him, he tricks him into getting close to him via balloon before popping it, and send him flying away. Then, when the animals protest against performing, he sternly orders them to leave if they are willing to accept what the people think of them. *Blithe Spirit: His optimism is what helps his friends remember their dreams. *Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: Gender-flipped. The optimistic Gentle Boy to Sawyer's cynical Brooding Girl. *Cool Big Bro: To Pudge. *Deadpan Snarker: Not as much as Sawyer, but he has his sassy moments, especially when he comments on Sawyer's dancing during the Animal Jam song. Bonus points for him sliding across the floor with his tail while lounging.Danny: Not bad. A little rusty, but hey, who's perfect? *Determinator: He's extremely determined to become a Hollywood star. He won't let Hollywood's standards stop him for even a minute. *Establishing Character Moment: In his arrival song, he dreamed of being a Hollywood star since he was little. Soon after he helps Pudge with a block of ice, and becomes fast friends with him, dancing with him as well. He also sings how even the most impossible dream can come true if someone believes it. Then when he was on his way to get an agent, he boards a taxi, not knowing that Sawyer needs it to get to work on time, and then boards a bus, and accidentally knocks Sawyer into a fountain. This establishes Danny as a kind-hearted, fun-loving, idealistic, yet naive and clumsy character. *Good Cannot Comprehend Evil: His Fatal Flaw is that he doesn't understand how evil Darla is or what great lengths she'll pull to destroy his dream. After Darla revealed her manipulations however and Danny gets called out for believing her, Danny finally understands the extent of Darla's evil, and as such in the climax song, he cleverly uses Darla's ego and cheating tendencies to boost his and his friends' performances. *Guile Hero: He is a lot smarter than he appears to be. He manages to first successfully not only remind all of the animals of their dreams but make them a reality as well, and then he manages to fight off Max, and finally turns the tables on Darla by using her egotism and cheating tendencies to push himself and his friends to stardom and get Darla herself fired. All by using trickery, cleverness, and char *He's Back: After Darla's manipulations get all the animals fired from Mammoth Studios, Danny gives up completely and decides to just get on the bus back to Kokomo. However, after listening to the bus driver's negative comments on how animals would never reach the top and seeing all of the other animals suffering on the streets, he quickly regains his confidence and gets off the bus, triumphantly declaring:Danny: See you in the movies! *Hidden Depths: He is shown to have a high level of resourcefulness, as shown throughout the film. Whenever he learns about the odds against him, he thinks of clever ways to overcome them. It reaches its climax when he sets up the audition song in a way that whatever cheating Darla comes up with, he coaches his friends to go along with it, therefore boosting their performances. *Horrible Judge of Character: Danny trusting Darla to set up an audition with L.B. Mammoth. The other animals call him out on this after he unintentionally got them fired.Sawyer (shocked): She's your little angel? Danny: She- she said she wanted to help. Tilly: And you believed her? Danny: I... I... (Sawyer walks away) *Ironic Echo: He pulls this off toward Max as part of a Dialogue Reversal, in regards to their first meeting, before sending him flying off on a popped Darla balloon.Danny: How does the kitty-cat go? Max: M-M-M-Meow? ("Oh, Crap!" Smile) Danny: Very good. *Keet: He's very upbeat and energetic. *Love at First Sight: Implied. He does have that look when he first meets Sawyer. And they end up together. *Manic Pixie Dream Guy: To Sawyer. He doesn't have a backstory of his own and wants to be a star. Sawyer has given up her dreams of being a singer and dancer by working as a secretary, accepting reality, only to be persuaded to pursue her dream by Danny. *My God, What Have I Done?: After he unintentionally helped Darla frame the animals for the flood and getting them fired, he was broken and devastated that he believed Darla's lies. No wonder he had a Heroic BSoD afterwards. *Naïve Newcomer: Danny believes that he can easily become a big time Hollywood star based solely on his talent. Reality however is not so kind and easy as he initially thought. *Nice Guy: Danny is polite and kind-hearted. He is also very caring towards those who have their dreams broken by Hollywood's standards, and works hard to make their dreams come true, as well as his own. *Nice Hat: His straw hat. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: Danny's attempt to get the animals' talent noticed allows Darla to make things much worse for them. *Official Couple: With Sawyer. *Only Sane Man: Oddly, for a Keet like himself, Danny is apparently one of the only characters who keeps his cool in the face of cynicism and who knows that the rules explaining how animals get only stereotypical roles, have gotten completely old.Sawyer: This town has rules. Around here, cats say "Meow". Danny: But that's so old hat! *O.O.C. Is Serious Business: Before the climatic song, when the animals protest against performing, Danny gets impatient, then sternly orders the animals to leave if they are willing to accept what the people think of them, to which they all fall silent in response. This is the only time in the film that Danny is serious.Danny: (sternly) Look, if you're willing to accept what they think of you, then you can go! I almost did. *Redhead In Green: Danny typically wears a green shirt. *Rousing Speech: Danny gives this to the animals before the climax song.Danny: Why are you still here? (Nobody answers) Because you can't forget the feeling, can you? The feeling you have when... (gestures to Cranston and Frances) ...when you two danced together, (gestures to Woolie) when you play, (gestures to Sawyer, who smiles) and when you sing. They cursed you, humiliated you, even slam the door on your face, but they still haven't made you forget, have they? T.W. Turtle: (reading one of his fortune cookie straps) They can smash your cookie, but... but you'll always have your fortune. Danny: Come on! Let's go show them what we can do. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: Inverted. He's the Keet Energetic Guy to Sawyer's Broken Bird Savvy Girl. *Significant Green-Eyed Redhead: Even though he's a cat, this still applies to him. He's an orange tomcat with green eyes and is the main protagonist. *Took a Level in Badass: This is basically Danny's character arc. He starts off being naïve and too idealistic for his own good. By the climax and the end of the film, after dealing with a lot of cynicism, scorn, prejudice, and manipulation along the way, Danny not only does a successful Batman Gambit that makes his and his friends dreams come true, but he also manages to fight off a dreaded butler and also gets tough with the animals when they protest against performing so that he can help them achieve their dreams. *Wide-Eyed Idealist: Danny wholeheartedly believes that he and the other animals can become actors if they try hard enough.